


The Death of an Affluent Progeny

by BlueDeriPancakes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Naegi Makoto, Don’t worry the title isn’t literal, Light Angst, M/M, Togami Byakuya is not good with his feelings, mostly - Freeform, otherwise canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDeriPancakes/pseuds/BlueDeriPancakes
Summary: Ever since Byakuya Togami was born, death stared him in the face. Still, he made it out on top, securing his position as the heir to the Togami corporation. However, he’s about to get another taste of death in a way he hadn’t seen coming.orWhat happens when Togami Sr. dies unexpectedly.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	The Death of an Affluent Progeny

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something for Valentine’s day, but it turned out even too tooth rotting for me. Among a sea of fluff maybe I needed to write a bit of angst. (Also, don’t mind the spelling errors, I didn’t edit this baby at all)

Byakuya’s face dropped when he heard the news. But he quickly straightened, because that’s what Togamis did. Byakuya didn’t love his father, or like him for that matter. But he had a connection to him. It was less affectionate, and more about seeking approval. On the outside, he knew his family seemed tight knit. They were perfect after all. But outside of few meetings and publicity opportunities, Byakuya never spoke to his father. And seeing as he was now dead, he wouldn’t get the chance to ever again.

As the sole heir of the Togami corporation, he knew he’d be the one to make arrangements and deal with his father’s assets. He’d been trained for this his whole life. The circumstances were unfortunate, seeing as he was still in high school, but these things never went will, did they? 

When his father’s death was made public and thus announced on the news, Makoto was the first to rush to his room. This resulted in their first big argument as a couple, despite them dathing for nearly two years. How can you be so apathetic?, he had asked. Makoto actually cried more than Byakuya, which was not saying much because Byakuya was stoic as always. The argument ended with Makoto leaving in a huff, and Byakuya rolling his eyes, then resuming the funeral plans.

Then the day he’d been dreading came. He didn’t dread it because of the usual reasons. No, he instead dreaded the social aspect of it. Togami Sr.’s business partners would be there, they’d share their pseudo-saccharine memories of him, and Byakuya would have to listen. For this reason, he’d invited Makoto. On the outside he’d appear as a shoulder to cry on, but in reality he’d be what kept Byakuya sane. Though he really didn’t expect Makoto to accept the invitation, the lucky student kept surprising him. 

“You do know being in attendance will permanently put you in the public eye, yes?” Makoto nodded. “And you’re okay with this?” He nodded again.

“I don’t want you to be alone…” Makoto said, and he fiddled with his tie. Byakuya knew well that Makoto had no clue how to tie one, and wearing a clip on was not an option. He walked over behind Makoto and fastened the for him as he continued, “I...I know you never had a relationship with your father...But a loss in the family is still a loss.” 

Byakuya let Makoto’s words roll around in his mind. In a sense, he did feel loss. But it felt like the amount of loss you’d feel when flushing a goldfish down the toilet. That’s when he had a revelation. That in itself was really what got to Byakuya. The fact that his father meant no more to him than a fish won from a carnival. Makoto clearly saw a change in Byakuya’s expression, so he turned to him, “Byakuya...You can talk to me if…”

“I feel the loss of the idea of a father.” He said plainly, looking Makoto in the eyes, but not really seeing him, “Sometimes I wish we had a normal relationship, but we didn’t. My father made me battle my siblings to be considered his son.” He laughed to himself. “I just want today to be over with, that’s all.” He placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder.

Three hours later, and hundreds of unpleasant pleasantries, the book of Togami Sr.’s life was closed. Byakuya Togami was the new heir of his namesake’s corporation. But he didn’t feel any different. 

He’d told the driver to take Makoto and himself to the Togami estate. He did not feel like heading back to Hope’s Peak for fear of news outlets flooding the gates. When he entered the estate, he was greeted by Pennyworth, just as he usually was. But this time he simply greeted him as “Master.” He wondered when he’d be used to the “Young” part being omitted from the title. Makoto still by his side, he made his way to his father’s, now his, office. 

“I think I’ll have most of his personal effects burned.” Byakuya said coldly, then walked over to the desk. He let his hand glide over a dark green leather chair that was probably worth more than Makoto’s house, “Definitely this.” He crossed his arms before sitting in the chair. Makoto watched him from across the desk.

“So what do you think you’d do now?” Makoto asked, “I don’t really think completing highschool is a top priority anymore, is it?”

Byakuya tilted his head, “Well of course I’ll finish school, and then university.” He stood up from the chair and placed his hands on the desk. This is usually what his father did when he was trying to give a hard sell to a partner. “I think I should ask what you’ll do?”

“M-Me?” Makoto stood there, genuinely confused at the question directed towards him.

“Yes, you.” Byakuya sighed, “I don’t think it’s presumptuous to say that you plan on becoming a Togami someday. I’d offer to hyphenate the surname if you wanted, but officially I think the business remaining Togami would be best.”

Byakuya smiled to himself. Ever since he won his family’s twisted competition, he vowed to cast it away after his father’s passing. He much prefered the idea of monogamy to that of running around and finding “exceptional” women to bear his children anyway. Especially since he had no desire to find women at all, exceptional, or otherwise. No, he’d instead elected to travel the world with his partner, in search of an exceptional child who would be worthy of becoming a Togami. He thought the idea made much more logical sense than waiting and hoping that at least one of many children would be passable as an heir. He figured showing up with Makoto to his father’s funeral would say it all, though he knew he didn’t owe the world an explanation anyway.

“I hope you know, once we graduate Hope’s Peak, I plan on proposing to you.” 

Makoto’s head spun, “Y-You’re not serious, I just turned eighteen last month, and you’re still seventeen. What would my parents think? What would our classmates think?”

“They’re not the one’s I’d be proposing to Makoto. You can say no if you want to, I won’t force you into anything.” Byakuya reasoned.

“I’d be a married man in university…” Makoto said in a daze.

“Darling, you wouldn’t even have to attend university if you didn’t want to. Not that I’m encouraging you to be a trophy husband...But...You know.”

Makoto was still reeling when he looked up to Byakuya, “I’ll have to think about it. Really.”

He said this, but not a thought was running through Makoto Naegi’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really had no idea where I was going at the start of this, but I like where it ended up. Is it a bit unrealistic to marry someone fresh out of highschool? Maybe so, but Danganronpa has never really been about realism, has it?


End file.
